Beneath the Flames of Hate
by Aspiring Author 20
Summary: Sera is on her way to becoming the first self trained kunoichi ever. Kakashi is in love with her fighting style. Watching it makes him feel alive. When he kidnaps her, Sera vows to hate him forever. Kakashi feels no attachment to her either. But what will happen if they realize that beneath the flames of hate burns a stronger passion? Lemons in later chapters. Kakashi x OC COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_She was training. He watched her from the shadows, watched as the moonlight rippled through her long, dark hair. It was beautiful. He had loved her since he had first glimpsed her. Well, not her specifically. Her fighting style. It was fluid, graceful. She was as swift and subtle as a summer breeze. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to train with her...he got shivers just thinking about it. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around cautiously. Then she quickly picked up her water bottle and hurried home. He watched as she walked away. One day...one day he could have her._


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I'm just warning you that I might get some Japanese words mixed up and I might butcher the whole culture, but I'm trying my best and basing this on what I've seen in Naruto so far.**

 **Also, this is my first story, but that doesn't mean you can go easy on me. PLEASE tell me what I can do to make my writing better.**

 **In this story, Sera and Kakashi are about four years apart. So, in this chapter, Sera is sixteen and Kakashi is twenty**

 **This idea just randomly came to me while I was playing the piano and fangirling over Kakashi. He's just so awesome! SQUEEE!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy :-)**

I woke up in the morning staring at the bright sun come in through my window. Wait...bright sun? How could I get up after sunrise? This hasn't happened in years. I threw off my blankets and grabbed my clothes, putting them on as I ran to the bathroom. I hastily dragged a toothbrush over my teeth, rinsed, then ran out of my tent into the living room tent. Yes, I said tent. My clan, the Gekkou clan, travels and moves often. We never stay in one place for more than two months, and we never stay in the same place twice. So, it's obviously easier to live in tents than to build buildings that will only be used for a maximum of two months. We are called the Gekkou clan, the Moonlight clan, because we are strongest in the moonlight. That doesn't mean we aren't strong during the day, we just prefer and perform best at night. We have the ability to take some of the moon's serene power from the moonbeams and make it our own. However, because of the fact that we aren't at our best 24/7, ninja villages refuse to take us in. We've traveled all over the Great Nations, hoping for a permanent home, but with no luck for over a century. Another reason we don't make great ninjas is because of our horrible memory. We forget things after about two weeks. Once, a boy got lost and didn't turn up until a month later. His parents didn't recognize him at all. Sure, they knew that they had a son and lost him, but they had completely forgotten how he looked and his personality. All of our clan is plagued with bad memory, except me.

"Mom! Dad! Why didn't you wake me up..." My question died on my lips as I took in the scene in the tent. There were plates piled high with treats, like tiny cakes, on the folding table that we ate on. My dad had even fried bacon. Next to the table was a small mountain of presents.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Sera!" my wonderful parents cried. I had completely forgotten.

"We thought we would let you sleep in, since it's your birthday today," my mom explained.

"Thanks," I murmured, still shocked. My dad handed me a present and told me to open it. He had given me my own supply pouch, fully stocked with kunai, shuriken, and even a few smoke bombs.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Where in the world did you get this?"

"We found it during the Third Great Ninja War, and we decided to save it for you. We know how much you want to become a real shinobi," he said, smiling.

Of course, none of my other presents even compared to the supply pouch, but I was happy with the new ninja clothes, plum cakes, beads, and hair ribbons my fellow clan members sent me. I thought that my birthday would be over after opening the presents, but nope.

"Since you are sixteen and of age in the clan now," my mother started. "We decided to devote the whole day to your birthday celebrations." My jaw hung open. The whole day? But...

"Don't you guys have to work in the rice patties today?" The clan made money however they could. Since we were currently living on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, we made money by working in the rice patties. Other clan members chose to cut trees or do things like that, but the rice patties weren't too bad to work in, and we got a nice pay.

"We can take a day off," my dad said, waving the question away. Before I could protest some more, they grabbed me and frog walked me to the forest.

The village children usually kept to themselves, and, besides, the only children currently in the clan were five or six years old, so I didn't have any friends. All the older children...I didn't want to think about what had happened to them while we were staying near the Blood Mist Village. I could barely remember it myself, just that my parents had shoved me into a closet and gone out to fight. We were attacked by a group of drunk Hidden Mist jonin. I was five at the time. The screams still pierce my dreams at night sometimes. All the children were out playing ball, but I was sick and stayed inside. When the jonin came, they attacked the first people they saw: the children. After that, the adults managed to chase them off, with only a few casualties.

"What are you thinking about, Sera?" my mother asked, her brow creasing with worry. I shook my head to get rid of the horrible memories.

"Nothing. What are we doing in the forest?"

My dad pulled a bow and quiver of arrows from a hollow tree trunk.

"I'm teaching you archery," he said. I stared at him. How long have I been pleading, begging for him to teach me archery? Ever since I first saw him shoot down a rabbit and bring it to my mom to cook for dinner.

We spent a happy afternoon in the woods, having a picnic lunch. I shot down a rabbit, but only because it broke it's leg running away.

"You'll get the hang of it," my dad assured me, laughing. We climbed trees, found bird nests, and went fishing. When the sun finally started to set, we headed home.

"Goodnight, Sera," my mom said, gently kissing my head.

"Sleep well," my dad said, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad. Today was awesome," I whispered, giving them both a big hug. I climbed into bed, but didn't sleep. My parents knew that I wanted to be a ninja, but they didn't know that I had been sneaking out and training every night. Since we lived so close to the Hidden Leaf village, I took advantage of their training grounds and often used Training Ground 3. I found that it wasn't used very often, so it was perfect for me to train without being disturbed. As soon as I heard my dad's monstrous snoring, I crept out of bed, taking my water bottle and my new supply pouch with me.


	3. Chapter 2

I ran through the forest down the the third training ground. I was excited to begin training and using my supply pouch. I did a few kicks and flips to warm up. It was a perfect night, with a bright moon. I relaxed as I stepped into a moonbeam and absorbed it's power. I felt it rushing through my veins, I grabbed three shuriken from my pouch and threw them all at once at the nearest tree. They hit the center of the trunk, exactly where I aimed.

"I'm a natural at this," I muttered. I was about to practice with kunai when I heard the bushes rustling. I grabbed a kunai knife and held it out in front of me. A deep, cool voice chuckled and said, "You're holding it wrong."

A tall, silver haired man stepped out. I could tell he was a jonin from his jacket. His hair defied gravity and stuck up in silvery points. His forehead protector was tilted, covering his left eye. He wore a face mask that covered his mouth and nose. He gently covered his soft, fingerless gloved hand over mine and fixed the way I was holding the kunai. Then he whispered something, sorry, maybe. I felt a hand hit the back of my neck and blacked out.

The ceiling fan swam before my eyes. Ceiling...fan...? Where am I?

"You're awake." That voice...where have I heard it...before...? I suddenly sat up. It was, of course, the man from last night.

"Where am I? What did you do to me? Are you going to kill me? I didn't do anything wrong! Take me back to my clan! Who are you?"

"Slow down there," the man said. "You're in my house. I knocked you out and brought you here. I'm not going to kill you. I will not take you back to your clan though. My name is Hatake Kakashi. You can call me Hatake, or Kakashi."

"You kidnapped me," I stated, cold realization spreading through me. What was this man going to do to me? I had heard stories of young women going missing and coming back pregnant. I was terrified, and tried to scoot away from him.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly.

"Then take me back to my clan, you bitch!" I yelled.

"I...need you," he said haltingly. "Your fighting style...it's amazing. I love it. I can't live without it and I want you to stay here so I can see it every day and train with you."

I stared at him. Was that really why...? I felt slightly flattered...but this man was planning on keeping me here for the rest of my life. I would never see my parents again!

"Get the hell away from me."

"Look, I know you're upset, but trust me, I can give you a stabler life than you would have in your clan. I know about the Gekkou clan. They never stay in one place for more than a month. Don't you hate moving around so much? You can stay in the Hidden Leaf Village forever, and maybe even become a kunoichi." Ok, he got me at the kunoichi part. A little bit of me wanted to stay here. But...my family. My clan. My life. He was taking it all away from me.

"Get the hell away from me!" I cried again.

"At least tell me your name," he pleaded.

"What makes you think you have any right to know my name, you bastard?! Just go away!"

"This is your room," he said, gesturing around. "Just call me if you need anything, Sera." He left with me staring at him. How did he know my name...? And if he knew, why would he ask? I looked around the room. It was spacious, but with little furniture. The bed I was laying on, a desk and chair, and a lamp. There was a bathroom attached to the room with a toothbrush, comb, and cup. My supply pouch and water bottle were on the desk. Seeing them made me think if my parents...who I would never see again. I sank down onto the floor and began to cry.

 _Kakashi put his ear to the door and listened to Sera's anguished sobs. He felt so very guilty but...he had heard about the Gekkou clan and what they do to those who were different. And he knew Sera was different. She was a born kunoichi. Besides, he needed her..._

 _A/N_

 _Sorry the chapters are a bit short, but hopefully I will write lots of chapters to make up for it :-) hope you like it so far, I hope it'll get better as it goes along._


	4. Chapter 3

Kakashi came into my room twice to bring me meals, saying nothing both times. As the sun began to set, he opened my door a third time.

"Sera-san..." he began. I glared at him, noticing the polite honorific that he didn't use before.

"The moon is going to come out soon. I thought you might want to train with me."

"Why the fuck would I train with you?" I snapped.

"Let's not use vulgar words," he reprimanded sternly. "And you can train by yourself if you want. I'll just watch." I shook my head. I didn't want to be watched while I tried to become a kunoichi.

"Sera-san, have you ever missed a day of training?" I didn't answer.

"If you want to become a strong kunoichi, you have to train as much as you can. Look, I can even teach you ninjutsu." Ohhhh. I had always wanted to learn ninjutsu. I guessed that I wouldn't be able to escape if I didn't train hard and keep myself in shape. I glared at him one more time, then grabbed my supply pouch. He grinned. I could see his lips curving upward through his mask. The stupid man must think I'm giving in.

The night air was refreshing after being cooped up inside my prison for so long. Kakashi lead me to the this training ground. I warmed up to pass time while I waited for the moon to come out. I glanced over at Kakashi once, but he had taken out an orange book and was apparently engrossed in the story. I rolled my eyes. I thought he wanted, needed, to watch me fight. What a fake. Suddenly, another Kakashi stepped out of the bushes. He laughed, seeing my confusion and shock, and gestured to the reading Kakashi.

"This is a Shadow Clone," he explained. "It's a very useful jutsu for joint attacks, and also for multitasking," he added with a wink. So this was ninjutsu. I found myself itching to learn it, and quickly got a hold of myself.

"Are you sure you don't want to train with me?" he asked.

"Of course I don't want to train with you," I snarled. I looked up to see the moon shining brightly, and flung out my arms to bath in the moonlight. I felt it's power rushing through me, and I leaped up. Taking out a handful of kunai knives, I flung five at a time, then threw one to hit another. All six hit the tree I wanted them to. Then, I went to a tree and kicked, punched, and ducked, pretending I was fighting a real person. I never once looked at Kakashi, but I could feel his watchful gaze on my back the whole time. Fueled by the moon's strength, I whirled around, spinning, blocking, thrusting with my kunai. At last, I stopped, panting. Kakashi was still watching me.

"Sera-san, you have true talent. I can tell you were born to be a ku-"

"I don't want to hear your empty compliments," I said, cutting him off. He was probably lying, anyways.

"Do you want me to teach you ninjutsu?" he asked suddenly. "You have potential." I was itching to shout yes, yes, yes, but didn't want him to know how eager I was.

"Sure, I guess," I said, shrugging.

"Alright. But let's do it tomorrow." He grabbed me and transported us back to his house.

"Why tomorrow?" I demanded. "I'm not tired!" He closed his eyes in a smile to me, but didn't say anything.

I paced around my room after Kakashi left. I couldn't sleep, so I did push ups on the floor. Might as well stay in shape. I had no idea how ninjutsu worked, and couldn't wait until tomorrow, though I'd never tell that to Kakashi.

I must have finally fallen asleep, because I woke with a start when I heard Kakashi come into the room.

"Sera-san, when you get up, eat breakfast and come down." I heard him set down a tray, probably breakfast, and leave. I sat up, noticing that I was in my bed, and went to the bathroom. After washing my face, I sat down at my desk to eat breakfast. I was chewing rice when I realized that he had allowed me to go out of my room on my own accord. I immediately crept out, but Kakashi was leaning on the wall just beside my door, reading that orange book again.

"Going somewhere?" he asked innocently. I flushed, and glared at him.

"You told me to come down when I was done eating, and I was just trying to do that." Kakashi looked at me for a long moment. I studied his onyx eye, and wondered what was under his mask and forehead protector. I looked at his soft, silvery hair, and had the sudden urge to touch it. But Kakashi suddenly coughed and, thankfully, snapped me out of it.

"Let's go," he said.

We went to the third training ground again, but this time we went to the river that ran through it.

"Alright, so, the first thing you need to learn in order to perform ninjutsu is chakra control," Kakashi began. "You already unconsciously use chakra from the moon, but you need to learn how to harness your own chakra."

"What?" I was lost. Kakashi looked at me for a second, then backtracked.

"Okay, okay, I was wrong, you can't understand complicated things. There is energy flowing through you called chakra. You can control that chakra by will and use it. Ninjutsu is dependent upon chakra control, so I will teach you chakra control first." I nodded, still a little confused.

"Climb this tree without using your hands," Kakashi said abruptly, pointing to a tall tree.

"What? Thats impossible,"I protested.

"Watch." He climbed the tree with only his feet! Somehow, he made his feet stick to the tree.

"How did you do that?" I demanded when he came back down.

"Amass chakra at your feet, and use that to stick yourself to the tree." I cautiously put my foot on the tree trunk, and concentrated on putting all my energy into my foot. I visualized my feet sticking to the tree like Kakashi's did. I lifted my other foot...and fell on my back. I glared at Kakashi, daring him to laugh, but he had stuck his nose in the orange book again. He looked up, noticing my stare.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry, it takes lots of tries." He gave me a closed eye smile again. I spent the whole morning trying to walk up the tree, but with no avail. When the sun was at its highest, Kakashi stopped me and handed me a bento lunch.

"Take a break," he ordered.

"Why can't I do it?" I demanded, certain he was keeping something from me.

"It takes lots of practice," was all he said. I wolfed down my lunch and started trying again. When I glanced up, Kakashi was watching me with interest.

"Let me try something," he said. He lifted my foot up and gathered chakra in his hand. I was seeing chakra for the first time. It had a strange, teal glow, and flickered kind of like a flame. He stuck his chakra to my feet and told me to try again. This time, I managed to get both feet on the trunk before falling down.

"Now that you have a feel for it, it should be easier," he said, taking out his orange book again. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. By the time the sun went down, I could climb halfway up the tree before my chakra gave out. It was, quite honestly, thrilling. But I didn't let Kakashi know how much fun I was having. When Kakashi suggested we go back, I nodded, too tired to sass. Who knew that learning ninjutsu would be so trying? I collapsed into bed, but as soon as I was alone without anything to do, my thoughts automatically turned back to my clan and my parents, and I couldn't breathe through the lump in my throat. I fell asleep sobbing.

 _Kakashi heard her sobs again. She will get over it, he told himself. Besides, I'm doing her good. Soon, she'll pick up ninjutsu, and she'll become a full fledged shinobi._

A/N

Thanks again for reading! Correct me if I got anything wrong in the chakra part! Hope you like it :-)


	5. Chapter 4

The days passed by. Some days Kakashi would take me to the training grounds all day and help me learn chakra control, but some days when I woke up, I couldn't sense his presence in the house. Yes, Kakashi even taught me how to sense someone's chakra. Most ninjas can do it, and it will be very useful when I escape. He was always back by sunset, though, and took me to the training grounds and watched as I became more and more skilled. I started incorporating chakra into my movements, to make them faster, more fluid, and stronger. Kakashi told me that ninjutsu would be a lot harder than just enhancing my fighting skills with chakra, but it was a good first step.

One day, I was doing sit ups on my floor, waiting until Kakashi came back and unlocked my door so I could go training. Suddenly, I sensed Kakashi's presence. But...there was something wrong.

"Kakashi?" I called, slightly worried.

"Sera-san..." I heard him say. He stumbled up the stairs and unlocked my door, then fell into my room. He was heavily wounded. His jonin jacket and undershirt were in tatters, and there were bloodstains all over him. I could see his rock hard abs through a tear in his shirt, and his arms were unsleeved for the first time. He didn't have gross, bulging muscles, but his arms were toned and strong. I blushed, realizing I was checking him out. His left eye was exposed and bleeding, but he kept it closed. I could see an old scar over it. Surprisingly, his mask was still intact.

"What...what happened to you?" I asked. The Kakashi I knew would never get injured like this.

"Mission...I overused my Sharingan," he muttered. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" I demanded. He gave me that closed eye smile.

"You would've starved...I'll go there now..." Before I could say anything, he teleported away.

Kakashi had come back, mortally wounded, just to unlock the door and make sure I didn't starve? I suddenly realized that, in his wounded state, he probably didn't lock his front door. I rushed downstairs and...it was locked. Damn that Kakashi! He's so precise. Even with heavy injuries, he doesn't miss a thing.

This was the first time I had been allowed out of the room. As I wasn't really hungry after seeing Kakashi like that, I decided to explore. Downstairs, there was a small kitchen. I opened the refrigerator. Ugh! A total bachelor's fridge. There was leftover cooked rice, eggs, milk, assorted vegetables, and some meat. Also some overdue bread. There was a small table in the kitchen. The only other room downstairs was the living room. It had a few sofas, a coffee table, a potted plant here and there, and a bookshelf. I wasn't really a book person, so I didn't examine the books closely. I went back upstairs. Besides my room, there was a bathroom and Kakashi's room, which was also locked. I figured he had the key somewhere, but couldn't be bothered to find it. Who cared about Kakashi's room? His whole house was boring and tiny. I went back to the kitchen and ate some cold, leftover rice. Then, I went back to my room, because it was the most spacious place in the house, to do some indoor training.

As I spun, kicked, and whirled around, I kept seeing Kakashi's bloody face, smiling at me, Kakashi coming back just for me...but that was only for his own selfish reasons. If I starved, he wouldn't be able to watch me fight anymore. If I starved, he would lose his training partner, even though we had never actually trained together. That got me thinking. I wanted to know what kind of ninja he was. Was he really talented? Also, if I was used to fighting to him and knew his style, I would have an easier time escaping. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to kill him. Besides, the clan would move and I would never see him again, so it would be okay if I let him live. It would be harder to kill him, anyways. He is a jonin, after all. The next time we go training, I decided, I would let him spar with me. I sat down on my bed, done with training. It was no fun to train indoors.

Sitting still was hard, so I walked around again, and ended up in the living room. I eyed the bookshelf. Maybe I could read to pass the time...there was the orange book that Kakashi was always reading! I picked it up. Icha Icha Paradise? What the hell? I opened it up and...WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS GUY READ?! I closed it. Kakashi, you perv. I noticed there were other Icha Icha books as well, but didn't bother opening them. If they were the same shit as Paradise was...I shook my head. The other books were as boring as textbooks, so I gave up on reading. I lay on my bed. Involuntarily, I found myself thinking about how Kakashi was. Was he alright? What would I do if he died? Probably break a window and run. I'd thought about doing that to escape, but, drama queen that I was, I decided that I wouldn't escape the sneaky way, I would take my leave with an epic fight with my captor, ending in him being knocked out and me trashing his place before I left for good. Or something along those lines. I remembered all those times he was patient with me, smiled at me...visualized seeing his toned body once again...what was I thinking?! I was NOT falling for Kakashi. He is evil. He stole me from my family, my clan. I shook my head. It must have been those Icha Icha books giving me weird ideas...geez.


	6. Chapter 5

Kakashi came home a few days later. A good thing, too, because I was running out of food. When I sensed his presence, I decided to stay in my room. Best not look too eager, but the truth was, I was bored to death and needed to train badly. Kakashi cautiously opened my door.

"Sera-san?"

"Oh, you're back," I said, feigning surprise.

"I know you felt my presence. After all, I taught you myself." I looked him over. He was bandaged in some places, but otherwise looked fine. His forehead protector was back in its usual position, his jonin jacket and undershirt were fixed, and...he was giving me his closed eye smile.

"Train with me," I ordered.

"Woah. I only just got back from the hospital, Sera-san. Did you miss me so much?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up. You're so stupid. I've been cooped up here for five days and need some fresh air. Is that so bad?"

He smiled.

"Let's go then."

At the training ground, I told him that I wanted to train with him. His eye widened in surprise and pleasure. Stupid. He probably thought I was warming up to him or something.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, be on your toes," he said. He's so conceited. I rushed at him, increasing my speed with chakra, and swung at him with all my might. He blocked it with one hand.

"You've never actually fought a real person, have you?" he realized. "It's a bit different than just punching air." I glared at him. Every kick, every punch, everything I threw at him was blocked with ease. So this is what a jonin's power is.

"Don't get discouraged," Kakashi told me when we finally stopped to rest. "You're not bad, chunin level, maybe. You just need more experience." I looked away. I had been so confident that I could at least match his level, but now I saw how foolish that was. He was a jonin, with years of experience, and I was just a girl who punched trees at night.

"What's a Sharingan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm? Oh. Sometimes I forget how little you know. Look." He lifted up his forehead protector and showed me his left eye. It was red with weird dots in it.

"It's a gift my friend gave me," he explained. "Normally, only the Uchiha clan has Sharingan. Basically, it lets me copy jutsu, read my enemy's movements, see some chakra, and a few other things." He put the protector back in place. "If I overuse it, I could go blind. It also takes a lot of energy to use." Wow. The world of ninja is so complicated. There's just so much to learn.

"Anyways, if you're done, we can head back now. I just got back from the hospital and I'm a little tired." I nodded, and we went back to Kakashi's house _._

 _Kakashi lay in his bed. Sera. She was becoming more and more talented. As she progressed, he found himself thinking that he truly could not live without her. He spent his missions and time away from her thinking about her. Well, not her...her fighting style. Right?_


	7. Chapter 6

Kakashi finally began teaching me how to perform ninjutsu. He taught me all the hand seals: monkey, dragon, rat, bird, snake, ox, dog, horse, tiger, boar, ram, and hare. I learned how to make a Shadow Clone. Each hand seal took a ridiculously precise amount of chakra to make it work, and it took me about a thousand tries until I finally produced a reasonable Shadow Clone. When I did, I was so surprised that it immediately disappeared, but from that one experience, I had mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Kakashi helped me discover that my elements were mainly water, but I had a secondary chakra nature of lightning. So, I could do combo attacks like make a pool of water and charge it with lightning. I learned a simple water jutsu first, Raging Waves. Eventually, I even learned the Exploding Water Shock Wave jutsu. For my lightning nature, the first jutsu I learned was Electric Jolt jutsu, which is one of the easiest jutsus out there and doesn't do much damage. However, I could charge the water with it and easily create a deadly pool of electricity. Since I got the basic technique of releasing lightning down, Kakashi said I could basically create any lightning jutsu.

Though I trained hard everyday and got better and better, I still could never beat Kakashi. He had started using two hands sometimes to block me, but that was about it. What I really wanted was for him to be forced to use his Sharingan. I figured it'd be nice to have the experience of fighting against an opponent with Sharingan.

After coming back from the hospital and seeing that I had not trashed his house while he was gone, Kakashi decided to unlock my room's door. I was now allowed access to the house, except for Kakashi's room. Whatever. I guess he needs privacy. It's not that the house was very interesting, but it did give me more pacing room. Besides, the living room couches were much more comfortable than the chair in my room. I had started reading the books on his shelf. I don't even know why he has them, but they turned out to be very interesting. One was on the history of the ninja system, one was on the history of the Leaf village, one was on various ninja heroes, and more. I learned about the five Kage, and how the Leaf village was the first out of all the Hidden Villages to be created. I read about the epic battle between Hashirama and Madara. It helped me get a better idea of what kind of world I had been pulled into: the ninja world. But it also made me want to go outside and discover what the Leaf village was really like.

Since I was devoting most of my time to learning history and training, I hardly had any time to think of my clan. But I always knew in the back of my mind that I was doing everything so that I could one day escape. I didn't cry anymore, didn't want Kakashi to think I was a weakling. Not that I cared about what he thought of me. I told myself that I was a machine that could train and study to no end. And one day...one day I would be back with my clan.

 _Kakashi listened at her door every night. There were no sobs, only the quiet sound of pages turning. He felt relieved. It was better, really, for her to stay away from her clan._


	8. Chapter 7

"Damn it," I muttered. My clothes were worn out and I found a huge hole in the knee of my leggings. In all the time Kakashi had kept me prisoner, he had never bought me any new clothes. When he did the laundry, I would sat in my bed, naked and wrapped in blankets until Kakashi opened the door a crack and dropped in my newly washed clothes.

"Kakashi!" I yelled. He was somewhere downstairs, relaxing after having two missions in one day. I heard him groan and come up the stairs.

"What is it, Sera-san?"

"I need new clothes." He paled.

"But...but...I can't just go into town and buy woman's clothes!" he protested.

"I'll go," I offered. Kakashi eyed me suspiciously.

"I guess it's a good way to practice the Transformation Jutsu," he said finally.

"What? I don't need to transform. Nobody knows me anyways," I argued.

"What if someone sees you with me? What if they ask questions? It's best to just make up a whole new identity. Just to be safe," Kakashi reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

By afternoon, I was blonde and blue eyed. I had kept my body shape the same so I could try on clothes. Kakashi looked up when I came back down and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Is that really you, Sera-san?"

"Duh..."

"Well you'd certainly pass the transformation jutsu test," he congratulated me. I ignored him and headed out.

"Wait. I'm coming with you," he said, holding up his hand. Before I could splutter and protest, he explained, "I'll be watching you from afar, okay? No one will ever guess that we know each other. It's just to make sure you're safe." It was obviously just to make sure I didn't run for it.

"Whatever," I muttered, and waited for him to get his jonin uniform on. When he was at home, he usually just wore his undershirt and shorts. But he never let down his mask. I don't think he has a single shirt without a mask attached to it.

The town of the Hidden Leaf Village was bright and busy. It was a beautiful spring day, with the sun shining and a gentle wind blowing. I quickly bought some new clothes: four pairs of pants, four shirts, and a pair of pajamas. Since I had leftover money, I decided to eat ramen. Kakashi never said I couldn't. I glanced around surreptiously to see if I could spot him. He was in front of a dango shop talking to some other jonin. A couple of genin came up to him and talked too. One of the genin was blonde and obnoxious, the other was dark haired and sullen. The third, a pink haired girl, was trying to pull the dark haired boy away. Kakashi sure was popular.

At a store called Ichiraku Ramen, I slurped away at my noodles. This was so much better than Kakashi's cooking. I heard voices and saw the blonde haired boy come in with the two others and...Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's your treat, right?" the blonde said, grinning evilly. Sensei?

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the blonde wailed.

"Alright, alright, don't shout in my face." Kakashi had students? I guess he was one of those jonin leaders I read about who form squads with genin. I pretended to be uninterested, and ate as quickly as I could.

"Miss, you should eat slower," the blonde said, turning to me as they waited for their ramen to come. "Savor the sweet taste of ramen." He's so nosy.

"Naruto, I've seen you eat bowls of ramen in five seconds flat," the pink haired kunoichi said.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, don't ruin the moment," Naruto whined. "And Sasuke! Where are you going?" The dark haired genin was walking away.

"Training," Sasuke said over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun's so cool," Sakura said, blushing. Naruto glared at Sasuke's retreating figure.

"It's good that Sasuke's training so much," Kakashi commented. "You should take a page out of his book, Naruto." I tuned them out as I drank the last of the soup. Kakashi's genin were so rowdy. Were all kids like that? I remembered the five year olds in my clan. They were always following me around and wanting to play with me. Suddenly, I felt a familiar lump in my throat. I quickly slapped down the last of the money Kakashi gave me and hurried away.

"That lady sure is generous with her tips," I heard Naruto say. I could feel Kakashi's eyes on my back as I all but ran back to his house.

The apartment complex where Kakashi lived blurred and swayed before me. After weeks of forcing myself to not think of them, I had finally broken down. All my memories of my clan, the good and the bad, washed over me again. I felt sadness all over again when I remembered the day that I learned all my friends had been killed, and my uncle had gone missing. I cried tears of joy when I reminisced about catching my first fish. I felt guilt when I pictured the time I lost my mother's wedding ring. Someone grabbed me and jumped into the bushes.

"Kakashi?"

"Idiot. Did you think you could get in without a key?" he said as he put me down. "Have some brains. If someone saw you standing in front of my apartment building sobbing, what would they think?" His harsh tone made the tears fall harder.

"I-I want to go home," I whispered. His face softened and he was quiet for a long moment.

"Maybe...maybe it wasn't right to take you like that," he said gently. He paused, thinking. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'm bringing you back to your clan." I looked up, tears still leaking out of my eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I jumped from tree to tree, Kakashi close behind me.

"We should be there soon," I called. I remembered clearly where my clan's camp was. I could imagine the kind of welcome I would get: tears, hugs, kisses, and more tears probably, knowing my mother. I was finally going back! All those weeks of training, in preparation for a dramatic escape, all for nothing. I almost laughed out loud. Who would have thought that just a few tears would convince Kakashi to let me go?

We reached the campsite, and I almost fell from my tree. It was empty.

"Maybe...maybe I got the place wrong," I stuttered. "Yeah, I definitely got the place wrong. I think it was a few miles to the north, actually." I leaped around.

"No, I guess not," I said, panic spreading through my body. "Maybe a bit to the west." I frantically scrambled here and there. There was no Gekkou camp anywhere. I sank to my knees on the forest floor. They can't have left without me. They couldn't have. Even as I thought those words, I pictured my parents crying, staying for a few more days before giving up and wanting to leave the sad memories behind. The same thing had happened at the Blood Mist Village. We waited three days for those who went missing to come back, then gave up left because of the sad memories that hung around that campsite. It had been about two months since I had left, anyways. My parents had probably already forgotten what my face looked like. No one in the Gekkou clan ever took pictures. I waited for the sobs to come, but none did. I heard Kakashi land beside me.

"Sera-san..." I punched him in the gut with everything I had.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed. "Now I'll never see my parents again! I'll never be part of the Gekkou clan again! You took everything away from me! I hate you." Kakashi looked away. He looked guilty and dejected. Good. He deserves it. He deserves to feel as much pain as I feel now. I punched him again. He made no effort to block it. I kicked, punched, slapped, and stomped on him until he looked almost as bad as he did that day when he came back home all bloodied to unlock my door. Suddenly I felt sick. I turned away and threw up.

"If it makes you feel better..." Kakashi whispered weakly. "If it makes you feel better, then hurt me all you want."

 **A/N**

 **i wasn't really sure where Kakashi lives, so I put him in an apartment complex because there aren't many free standing houses in the Leaf village. I was kind of picturing Naruto's place or something like that. I don't know. Also, I'm sorry if Kakashi is a little OOC.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far**


	9. Chapter 8

I spent the next few weeks holed up in my room. Kakashi brought me meals, tried to talk, gave up, and left. I never shed a single tear, just sat on my bed, wrapped in blankets, staring off into space. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that my old life was officially gone. I would never be part of the Gekkou clan again...never see my parents or clan members again. My whole being up until that day was put into escaping and reuniting with my clan. Every single thing I did, eat, sleep, train, study, was for that sole purpose. And now...what reason did I have to live?

"Sera-san, I'm coming in," I heard Kakashi say. I ignored him. He set down a tray laden with rice, fried eggs, and green beans. But instead of leaving, he sat down in my chair. I looked up. He was looking at me seriously.

"I have to tell you something," he began. "I didn't kidnap you only because of your fighting. I...let me show you something. Come with me." He stood up and beckoned to me to follow. I had nothing better to do.

Kakashi led me down the hall to his room. It was almost exactly like mine, except he had a dresser. He picked up a scroll and handed it to me. I read it, my eyes widening in surprise. At first, it just talked about the Gekkou clan, the way of life, history, and traits such as bad memory. But the last few paragraphs got really interesting. This is what they said.

 _I have just escaped from the Gekkou clan. It's a good thing the Hidden Mist ninjas attacked, because they created an opening for me to leave. I was born into this clan and loved it until I joined the elders, the clan advisors. When I did, I learned all the secrets of the clan._

 _The clan has possession of the Half-Tail, the weakest of the tailed beasts. It used to be the One-Tail's twin, long ago, but it's tail got cut off, and now there is only a stump. When our clan first got ahold of it, they couldn't control it and sealed it into the moon. But before that, they took a bit of its chakra and shared it with the other clan members. That is how they got their name and ability to harness the moon's power. This was over a hundred years ago._

 _But now, the clan elders are looking for a suitable clan member they can use as a Jinchuriki. Having a Jinchuriki will make the ninja villages finally accept our clan, and we will become powerful. They wanted to make me the Jinchuriki. I declined, but I have a feeling that, had I not fled, the elders would have forced the Half-Tail into me. Now that I'm gone, the elders will probably use my niece, Sera, as the Jinchuriki. She has the most potential to become a great kunoichi in the clan, and she is also young and strong. I'm sorry I could not save her, but by writing this, I hope to raise awareness about the Gekkou clan and someday save my niece._

 _Signed, Gekkou Kota_

Gekkou Kota. My uncle, who was assumed dead from the Hidden Mist attack. This explained how Kakashi knew about the Gekkou clan.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Kakashi.

"It was in the Hidden Leaf library. When I first saw you, I wanted to know everything I could, so I looked up things about traveling clans, moon energy, things like that. This was the only thing on the Gekkou clan.

"But...but how did you know I was Sera?"

"I'm a ninja. I followed you to your clan's camp one day and people called you Sera. That's when I knew I had to save you," Kakashi told me. "I knew Kota," he went on. "He travels around now, hoping to join some other clan. He visited the Hidden Leaf village once, and we happened to talk. He was a nice man." Uncle Kota was my favorite uncle, and he had taught me how to fight like I did.

"Thanks, Kakashi," I said sarcastically. "Now I have so much information to process that my brain is about to explode." I turned to leave. Kakashi suddenly grabbed my arm. The places where his fingers touched my bare arm tingled. What was happening? I realized that he had never actually touched me before, besides during training to block my attacks.

"It's not good to neglect your training for so long," Kakashi said lightly, but he still held my arm in a firm grasp. "We're going training."


	10. Chapter 9

At the third training ground, Kakashi and I sparred. My mind was not in it, and Kakashi only had to block with two fingers.

"What's up, Sera-san?" Kakashi asked after I completely missed another punch.

"What the hell do you think is up?" I snapped. "I lost my clan and family and was mourning, but then you give me a scroll my long lost uncle wrote that says that my clan wanted to make my life miserable and force a monster into me! What am I supposed to think?" I didn't mention that my arm was still tingling, and that it was bothering me a little.

"Don't," Kakashi advised. "Just concentrate on training." I rolled my eyes, but since Kakashi was a good teacher, I listened to his advice. I had lots of pent up energy from being in my room for weeks, but I had also grown weaker since I hadn't trained at all.

"Not bad," Kakashi said when we took a break. "I'm going to rest now, you can train by yourself." He took out his orange book.

"Why do you even read that shit?" I asked, making a face.

"Potty mouth," Kakashi teased. "Well...it's interesting. Also, I know the author. He's a great shinobi. You can call me a pervert or whatever you want, but it's my favorite book. Also, without it, I wouldn't have found you."

"What?" What did I have to do with his book?

"I dropped my custom Icha Icha bookmark while I was training here one day, so I went back at night to get it and I saw you training. After that, I came back every night to watch you."

"Stalker," I muttered, but my stomach did a weird half-flip.

"Go train," he told me, laughing.

I went back and used a tree as a punching bag. I also practiced my ninjutsu.

"Water style: Raging Waves!" A rush of water burst out of my mouth.

"Lightning Style: Electric Water!" The water crackled with electricity. I decided to try something. I had read about something called Kekkei Genkai, where you can take two different chakra natures, one in each hand, and combine them when making the seals. I wanted to try that with my water and lightning natures.

Concentrating hard, I took water based chakra and gathered it in my right hand, the used my left hand to hold lightning based chakra. I clapped my hands together and...nothing.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, looking up with interest from his book.

"Nothing," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Your Kekkei Genkai looks like it might have potential. Kekkei Genkai usually runs in the blood," Kakashi told me. "So think. What else runs in your clan's blood? I'm going back, by the way. Knock when you want to come back in."

What else runs in my blood? The ability to use the moon's energy!

I waited until the moon came out, then tried it again under the light of the moon. This time, a highly concentrated beam of light shot out from my hands. I couldn't see what use that was except to blind the enemy momentarily. I tried again, this time concentrating the chakra a little more. This time, the beam of light sharpened to a point and I could use it as a sword. It was cold and glowing with a mix of chakra and moon energy.

"Awesome," I breathed. The moon sword cut through rocks like they were lumps of softened butter. It was exhilarating, and I stayed out all night testing out my new ability. I eventually fell asleep on the forest floor.

I woke up in my bed. Strange...I thought I stayed out all night. Kakashi came in.

"You had me worried sick when you didn't come back before midnight," he scolded gently. "I carried you back." Kakashi...was worried about me? I thought about his strong arms wrapped around me...and pinched myself back to reality. I didn't know what to think of Hatake Kakashi anymore. He had saved me from becoming a Jinchuriki, I knew that now. But...it was hard to get rid of the bitter feelings I had towards him. Him being extra nice to me since we found out my clan had moved didn't help my confusion.

"Thanks," I said finally.

"So...any luck?" he asked. I grinned.

"Come and see." He smiled back.

"Let's go."

 **A/N**

 **So...when Kakashi is twenty, he's probably still in the Anbu, but for story purposes, I going to say he's already a jonin leader. Sorry. It's going a little slow, but soon...they'll probably get together. I'm not sure what I have planned for them just yet.**

 **i don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

We were back at the third training ground. This was the first time Kakashi and I had fought with ninjutsu. I clapped my hands together and...nothing again.

"Kakashi..." I stuttered. "I forgot...I can't do this without the moon." Kakashi looked at me and gave me his signature closed eyed smile.

"The moon is always there. Whether you see it depends on how you look," he said mysteriously. Suddenly he formed a seal near his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He blew out a ball of fire. I countered with Raging Waves, but Kakashi's attacks were relentless. He could use all five chakra natures, and knew thousands of jutsus. He had me trapped when he made walls all around me and prepared to burn me to a crisp.

"Fire Style: Fi-"

"Moon Style: Slicing Moon Beams!" I yelled. In my moment of panic, I had felt the moon's energy all around me. I sent beams of moonlight streaking towards Kakashi. He leapt out of the way just in time. The moonbeams shot straight through a couple trees before getting lodged in a boulder.

"See? The moon is always there. You can call on its power anytime," Kakashi said.

"What if I hadn't called on its power?" I asked.

"I would've gotten you out of the way of the fireball. I cornered you right next to the river for a reason, you know."

"So...do you like it?"

"You're amazing, Sera-san. You're the first in your clan to be able to harness the moon's power to its fullest." I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered. Kakashi looked like he was going to say something else, but didn't.

"I...I have a mission I need to go on," he said hastily. "See ya." He leapt away. I stared after him for a few minutes before I realized that I couldn't get back into the apartment.

"KAKASHI!" (Picture the angry sign: you know, the one with a square formed with curved lines)

~Page Break~

I trained until Kakashi came back for me. I honed my skill and perfected more Moon Style jutsu.

"Glad to see you're still here," I here Kakashi say behind me as the sun began to set.

"Thanks for leaving me all alone," I said sarcastically. "Really made my day."

"I figured you'd be less bored staying out here training than staying inside all day," Kakashi replied, shrugging. He had a point there.

"I'm starving."

"Let's go back, then."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the short and basically meaningless chapter. What I forgot to say when I said sorry Kakashi is a little OOC is that it's hard to capture his character. I'm kind of getting writers block, so if the next few chapters aren't up to scratch, sorry in advance. Hope you all like it so far! :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

After months of training, I finally felt like I had truly perfected Moon Style. Kakashi said that someday, if I wanted, he could introduce me to the Hokage and have me made into a kunoichi. I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but the Hidden Leaf village didn't seem like a bad place to live. Since I had given up on returning to my clan, I needed to find an actual home.

"Sera-san, I'm going out with some of my friends," Kakashi told me one evening when we came back from training. "They force me to do these things sometimes."

"Fine," I told him, not looking up from my book. I was reading a chapter on tailed beasts and jinchuriki. This was particularly interesting because I was almost made into a jinchuriki.

"Just warm up whatever you want for dinner," Kakashi said, and left.

I meandered around the house after eating dinner, bored. Kakashi didn't have any forms of entertainment except for books. If I hadn't known better, I'd say he was a total nerd who was bad at sports. As it was, I knew firsthand how amazing Kakashi was when it came to anything physical. Sure, he didn't have as much chakra as me, but his strategy, smart tricks, and quick thinking were phenomenal. I picked up three more books from the bookshelf, made myself a cup of tea, and went to my room, planning on reading until I fell asleep.

After I finished the first book, I realized that it was already midnight. Those books were about four inches thick! For the first time, I noticed a package on my desk. It was some clothes wrapped in paper. On top was a note from Kakashi that said, "Thought you might want some more girlish clothes. My friend gave these to me for no reason. Hope they fit." I unwrapped it. What the hell was his friend doing with these clothes? There were two dresses: a floor length, strapless, midnight blue dress and a short red cocktail dress that ended above the knee. What did Kakashi think I would do with these? I never needed fancy dresses at all. I decided it would be fun to try them on though, since I had nothing better to do.

~Page Break~

The midnight blue dress fit me well, and I thought I would probably wear it if I got invited to a party or something. Not that I would. I had just put on the red dress when I felt Kakashi's chakra at the door. Before I could wriggle back out of the dress, Kakashi was inside. He came up the stairs as I fumbled with the zipper. Just then, I looked up and noticed my door was wide open! Too late, Kakashi reached the top stair and looked into my room, which is right next to the stairs. His eye widened in surprise.

"Sera-san..." he said. His words were a little slurred, so I could tell he was slightly drunk. His eye trailed down to my chest. Since the dress was a little small, it pinched my breasts and made them look bigger.

 _Kakashi, his mind fuzzy at the edges, eyed Sera. Has her chest always been so large and...alluring? Had her eyes always been so dark and chocolaty? Her legs were slim and shaped perfectly. Her hair fell in a dark curtain down her back. She was...beautiful._

Kakashi's eye snapped back up to my face, and from his blush, I knew he was sober enough to at least feel embarrassed.

"Er...these dresses fit me okay, thanks for giving them to me, Kakashi," I stuttered, flushing. I wasn't used to being looked at the...the way he was looking at me. Kakashi stepped forward and grasped my chin with his hand in one motion. I could feel his fingerless glove on my skin. The bit of skin at the tips of his fingers that was exposed was warm and soft. His eye was filled with...I don't even know what I saw in his eye. I couldn't name the emotion.

His face was alarmingly close to mine. I was breathing a little heavily, and so was he. I felt his breath on my face through his mask, smelling like alcohol. But only a little. His lips...they were so close. And suddenly, they were on mine. Now, granted, there was a thin layer of cloth separating our lips, but it was still my first kiss. I felt his lips moving a little, trying to reach through the fabric to touch mine. And, as quickly as it happened, it was over. He pulled away, looking a little surprised at himself. Then he shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and walked out of my room. I gaped after him, fingering my lips.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if it was bad, it's my first time writing things like this. Lemons WILL come in later chapters, but I don't want to rush anything, sorry. Later chapters are probably coming soon. But, I'm done for now so thanks for reading and remember:**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Oh and also, I know Kakashi has probably never gotten drunk in his life, but he's been OOC anyways. Hope you overlook that little detail...:-)**


	13. Chapter 12

I couldn't sleep. How could I, when my captor, my enemy for life had...kissed me? And I had wanted it to go on forever? The feeling of his warm lips, moving against mine through the thin cloth of his face mask was unforgettable. But...did it mean anything? It was probably just because he was drunk, and he'd forget about it by morning. The thought of that caused a pang in my stomach. Or, worse, what if he actually liked me? I got nervous just thinking about it. I mean, sure, every now and then I thought about what it would be like to see Kakashi naked, but that happens when you live with a man who's not your relative for months. Right?

And I hadn't kissed him back. I was too shocked, and it was over too quickly...and did I even want to kiss him? My emotions were all jumbled up. Hate still lingered in me for Kakashi because of what he took away from me. Admiration for his skills bubbled up every time we trained together. Some unidentifiable feeling fluttered around in my stomach, making me feel hot and shivery. It also drew my every thought towards Kakashi.

Kakashi. He patiently taught me ninjutsu and was late for missions just to train with me. He brought me my meals in bed everyday, cared for me, risked his own life to make sure I didn't starve once. His smile shined on me almost everyday. The same smile that made my heart melt every time...wait. I didn't just say that. The kiss was getting to my head. It was just a drunk kiss. It didn't mean anything. Don't get your hopes up - I mean, don't think so much of it, Sera.

I tossed and turned all night, maybe getting an hour or so of sleep before the sun woke me up again. Strange. Kakashi usually brought me breakfast as soon as the sun rose. I cautiously got out of bed, changed, then crept out into the hallway. Kakashi's door was still closed, and no sounds were coming out of his room.

"Kakashi?" I asked, knocking gently. No response. He was either hiding his presence or wasn't there.

"I'm going to fix myself breakfast," I said to the closed door, just in case he was in there. Maybe he was having the same thought jumble that I had at night. However, sometime when I was floating in between sleep and consciousness, I had made up my mind that it was just the effects of alcohol and the dress I was wearing that prompted the kiss. It was really nothing to stress about...so why did I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought about his face, so close to mine? His eyes, so serious, so filled with...hope? Fear? I had always been bad at reading emotions. I shook my head.

"It meant nothing," I whispered to myself, and firmly put all thoughts of Kakashi out of my mind. After breakfast, I noticed that Kakashi's shoes were still at the door, so he can't have gone out. He was probably hiding in his room.

"Kakashi!" I called, more insistent this time.

"Sera-san..." I heard him say. He mumbled something else, but I couldn't make it out.

"What? I can't hear you. I'm coming in," I said, and opened the door.

Kakashi's hair was messy and hung limply over his eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, and, of course, his mask. He also had on a pair of blue pants, the kind he usually wears. He was sitting on his unmade bed, looking miserable.

"Why are you looking so down?" I asked. He looked up.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"Kakashi..." I sighed, and came over to sit next to him. He looked at me in surprise.

"That kiss...it was just a drunk kiss, wasn't it?" I asked in a falsely cheery voice.

"You know that wasn't it," he said gently. "Maybe it had a little to do with the alcohol, but...I've been holding back towards you. The truth is, I think I like you. I've liked you since I first saw you, but tricked myself into thinking it was just your amazing fighting style. When I saw you in that dress, I couldn't help myself." I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to do now?

"Kakashi, I..."

Suddenly, Kakashi put a hand on my cheek and brought his lips to mine again. I opened my mouth in shock, and he pulled away quickly. He stared at me for a moment. I stared back, still shocked into silence.

"Sorry," he muttered, turning away. "I thought for a second you might have wanted the same thing as I did. But you don't want anything, do you?" I closed my mouth, my mind becoming crystal clear.

"Kakashi," I breathed. "You're right. I don't want anything, because I have you." I turned his head back to me and pulled his mask down. I hardly had time to admire his handsome face before I all but crushed my lips onto his.

 **A/N**

 **Hahaha, cheesy, isn't it? Lemon coming in next chapter! Thank you so so so much for reading!**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. :-)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **Okay. Here it is. My first lemon! I'm so nervous! I hope I don't rush cuz I tend to do that in writing. Sorry in advance if it sucks.**

Kakashi reacted immediately, kissing me back with ferocity. I felt his tongue on my lip, asking for entrance, and complied without hesitation. I had been holding back on my feelings for him, lying to myself for so long. His tongue explored my mouth, mixing our saliva together. I moaned into the kiss and ran my tongue along his. The feel of his tongue in my mouth, his lips moving against mine, the slight vibrations of his throat as he moaned...it was intoxicating. We finally broke apart, gasping for air, a thin thread of saliva still connecting our mouths.

"Kakashi..." He leaned in and kissed me again. It was a fiery kiss, the kind that filled me with desire for him. I put my hands in his mess of silvery hair, grabbing at it, pulling it. He put his arms around me, rubbing circles with his fingers as his tongue danced circles around my tongue.

Before I realized it, his hands were tugging at my shirt. I had put my only bra in the laundry bin, since today was supposed to be laundry day. Did I really want his hands up my shirt? What kind of question was that, yes, of course! I took ahold of his hands and guided them under my shirt. His hands were so soft...so warm...so gentle. Kakashi cautiously touched my breasts with the tips of his fingers. My whole body lit on fire, and I moaned, needing him to grab them.

"Hurry up, Kakashi," I groaned, my lips still against his. I felt his lips form a smile, and suddenly, his whole hands were on my breasts. And I loved it. He massaged them simultaneously, his thumbs rubbing circles over my hardened nipples. My shirt was getting in the way, so he ripped it off without hesitation.

My hands went instinctively to cover myself, but Kakashi pinned them to my side.

"Don't..." he breathed. "You're beautiful." So saying this, he dived down and captured my breast with his mouth. Oh, his tongue. It swirled over my soft, creamy skin like a paintbrush on a canvas. His hands gave their undivided attention to my other breast. I grabbed Kakashi's head with my legs, pushing his face deeper into my chest.

"Kakashi," I moaned, and suddenly, I needed his shirt off, too. I pushed him up, grabbed the edge of his shirt, and lifted it up. Kakashi helped me get it off and threw it across the room. His abs...I had seen them once, but that was through a curtain of ripped fabric. His chest was perfect, his arms were perfect...everything about this man was perfect. I gently ran my hands down his torso. Kakashi shivered as I did so.

"Sera-san," he whispered. He attached his lips to my neck, biting, sucking, licking. I gasped with surprise as he hit the sensitive part. He paid full attention to that spot, and when he came back up, he had left his mark on me. I stared at his pants, wondering what was under them. Kakashi, reading my mind, stripped off not only his pants, but his boxers as well. I widened my eyes in surprise. Kakashi's nine incher stood hard and at attention. Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed my pants as well, and pulled them down, my underpants with it.

I was fully naked in front of the man...the man I loved. And he was naked in front of me. He stared at me as I stared at him.

Everything about Kakashi was muscular and toned. Even his ass. Especially his ass. And his cock...it was huge. I never knew they could be that big...would it even fit? Before I could speculate further, Kakashi's fingers were at my entrance.

His fingers worked magic on me. He pumped one finger, then two, then before long he had his whole hand in me.

"Ah...ah...Kakashi..." I moaned as I felt his long fingers pumping in and out of me. I saw him give me his adorable closed eyed smile as he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He got on and laid his head near my entrance.

"Kakashi...what-" His tongue again. His tongue was inside of me. It swirled around next to his fingers. I grabbed his head and pushed him deeper.

"Kakashi!" I yelled. The fiery feeling in my stomach had suddenly magnified and...cum flowed out of my entrance. Kakashi lapped it all up, licking my inner thighs in the process. My first orgasm.

Kakashi came back up and kissed me again. I broke the kiss this time. I had to pay him back for the magic he had done on me.

My hands nervously gripped his already rock hard member.

"Sera-san, you don't have to - AH!" Kakashi gasped as I started stroking his dick. I went harder and faster to hear Kakashi moan. I massaged his balls, eliciting a near scream of pleasure from him. I grinned, never knowing Kakashi the Copy Nin could show so much emotion and weakness. But I needed more.

I bent so my head was in front of his member.

"Sera-san..." Kakashi groaned as I put the tip of his penis into my mouth. My tongue swirled around the tip. Kakashi moaned loudly, and I felt his hands on the back of my head, pushing me further. I, miraculously, could take his whole dick into my mouth, choking only a little. My lips brushed against his balls, causing a groan to escape from Kakashi's mouth. He bucked his hips a little as I ran my tongue along the length of his member.

"Sera-san, I can't hold back any longer!" he cried finally, pulling out of my mouth. He flung the bed sheets off the bed as he grabbed a condom and put it on. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Go slowly," I whispered, nervous. I was still a virgin, after all. He nodded, bent to kiss me, and entered me. At first, I was fine. Then I felt the pain, but after training with Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, this was practically nothing.

"I'm okay. You can move," I whispered, seeing that he looked worried. He gave me his adorable closed eyed smile. He started pumping very slowly. It felt nice and sweet.

Then, Kakashi couldn't hold back and started pumping with all his might.

"Ah...ah...KAKASHI!" I screamed in euphoria as his dick hit my most sensitive spot. He continued hitting that spot every time.

The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin as his balls hit me every time. He pushed in and out with such strength that I could feel the bed creaking. I dug my nails into my back as he ran his fingers through my hair. His hands ran down my back and gripped my ass, massaging the cheeks together. That just about drove me over the edge.

"Kakashi, I'm cumming!" Cum spurted around his dick and leaked onto the mattress. Kakashi, not done yet, continued pumping.

"Ah...ooh...Kakashi..."

"Sera...uhhh...Sera..." The sounds of our breathy moans floated through the room. Kakashi's hands snaked up my body and started fondling my breasts.

Kakashi pumped extra hard, and I could feel his dick pulsating inside of me.

"Kakashi...I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Sera!" The euphoric sensation of Kakashi's cum spilling into me as mine coated his member was one I'd never forget.

Kakashi lay beside me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Sera, I lied. I don't like you, I love you." I smiled gently, and brought his lips to mine.

"I love you too, Kakashi."

 **A/N**

 **How was it? Cheesy? Did I rush? Tell me how to make it better if you didn't like it! Thank you all for reading...that makes it sound like it's over. It's not over! The story is still alive! But really, thank you so much for reading.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. :-)**


	15. Chapter 14

For a while Kakashi and I just lay next to each other, naked, breathing in each others scents. Kakashi's warm, broad chest pressed against mine, and I could feel his heart beating rhythmically. His right hand played with my hair while his left stroked my back. I ran my fingers through his hair, messily flattened against his head.

Kakashi yawned and rolled over, lazily checking the clock hanging on his wall.

"Oh shit," he muttered, sitting up. "I promised Naruto I would train him today!" He flung on his clothes and tied on his forehead protector.

"Kakashi," I mumbled. "Will you introduce me to your students?" Kakashi stopped hurrying around to look at me in surprise.

"Sera..."

"I've decided that I want to live here, in the Hidden Leaf Village," I explained. "I can come out of hiding, can't I?" Kakashi grinned suddenly, and nodded.

"Put on some baggy clothes though, I don't want anyone falling in love with you like I did," he joked. I laughed. I only had four pairs of the same outfit: a black fitted t-shirt and black ninja pants.

We walked towards the training grounds.

"After I train Naruto, I'm going to introduce you to the Hokage," Kakashi told me. "Maybe, if he likes you, you'll get instantly promoted to genin." I was excited. I was finally going to be a real kunoichi!

"Kakashi-sensei!" I heard Naruto's obnoxious voice yell. "You're always late!"

"Sorry, sorry, I got a little lost on the road of life," Kakashi said, smiling. Naruto stopped abruptly in front of us.

"Sensei, who's that?" he asked, rudely pointed at me.

"This is Gekkou Sera, my...my training partner," Kakashi said. Training partner, huh? Naruto squinted at me.

"Oh! You're that lady from the ramen shop!" He still remembered me?!

"Yes, well, she'll be observing your training today," Kakashi explained.

"Why?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I said so. Now, show me that new jutsu you were talking about." I sat down on the grass as Kakashi assessed Naruto's skills. They sparred a little, did some chakra control practice, and finally, they were done. I was itching to see the Hokage and become a real shinobi of the Leaf. Just then, Sakura and Sasuke came up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes shining. "Oh...and you're here too, Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I just wanted to ask Kakashi-sensei about Chidori," he muttered.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so shy!" Sakura said, blushing. "I know you just wanted a reason to walk with me." She looked back at Kakashi and Naruto.

"I heard you two were training, so I brought some homemade food pills! We can all have some," she exclaimed, holding up a basket.

"Sakura-chan made me food pills?" Naruto grabbed a large handful and stuffed them into his mouth, smiling and saying, "Itadakimasu!" His face changed abruptly, and he ran away. Even from a distance, we all heard loud retching noises. Sakura suddenly noticed me, who Kakashi had come to stand next to.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that your girlfriend?" she asked, pointing to me. Kids here were so rude. Didn't they know it was rude to point? I turned and saw Kakashi blushing ever so slightly.

"Ah...no...it's not like that..." he stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "Sera is just my training partner." Seriously, Kakashi? You're so shy. I smiled and waved a Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Gekkou Sera." Sasuke looked up with interest.

"Gekkou? From the Gekkou clan? I've read a little about them. They're quite secretive," he said in his quiet voice.

"Yeah...well I'm not technically part of the clan anymore," I said awkwardly. Naruto came running back.

"Hey, guys! This is the lady from that time we went to Ichiraku's, remember?"

"We've been dragged to Ichiraku's so many times, Naruto," Sakura said. "Which time are you talking about?"

"The time when Kakashi ran out before paying our bill!" Naruto yelled after some thought. Kakashi did that? Oh, right. I had run away crying and he had chased after me. It seemed like so long ago.

"Anyways, Sera and I are off to see the Hokage," Kakashi said quickly. "See you around." He grabbed my arm, and we jumped through the trees to the Hokage's office.

"Training partner, Kakashi? Really?" I asked as we zipped from tree to tree.

"I didn't know what else to call you," he replied. "Did you want to be called something else?" Now it was my turn to blush.

"No, it doesn't matter," I muttered. He landed on the same branch as me and brought me into a close embrace.

"Maybe...acquaintance?" he asked, stroking my cheek. I swallowed.

"Perhaps...friend?" he whispered, brushing his lips against my neck.

"Or..." He nibbled my ear ever so slightly. "Girlfriend?"

"Kakashi!" I protested. "We're going to see the Hokage!"

"The Hokage can wait," he said huskily, capturing my lips with his. I melted into the kiss for a few seconds, letting his tongue swirl around mine, before I gently pushed him away.

" _I_ can't wait! Do you realize how long I've been waiting to be made into a shinobi?" I asked. Kakashi pretended to pout. I laughed, and quickly kissed him again.

"Fine," Kakashi said.

"Are you going to tell the Hokage everything? About Uncle Kota's scroll and kidnapping me?" I wondered as we reassumed our journey through town.

"He already knows about the scroll, but yes, I'll tell him everything. You can't keep secrets from the Hokage," Kakashi replied.

"I'm a little nervous, Kakashi," I told him. "What if I get thrown out of the village?"

"Don't worry. The Hokage is very kind and compassionate. He'll let you stay," Kakashi assured me.

We arrived in front of the Hokage's office, a large building with the symbol "Fire" written on it. Kakashi held my hand, knowing how nervous I was. He dropped it as he knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter," I heard him say from the inside. Kakashi opened the door and walked in. I followed right behind him. He dropped on one knee, and I did the same.

"Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi. Who is this?" The Hokage was a short old man with a beard. He wore the Hokage's robes and hat. Kakashi took a deep breath and began telling the story. How he had met Uncle Kota a few years ago. How he had seen me by chance, training at night and researched all he could on the Gekkou clan. How he kidnapped me and trained me. I'll admit I got a little emotional as I relived all that had happened over the course of a few months. When Kakashi finally finished, the Hokage was silent.

"Sera-san. Do you truly wish to be a Leaf shinobi?" he asked finally. I looked up.

"Yes," I said firmly. "I have always wanted to be a kunoichi, and staying here in the Hidden Leaf Village has made me love it and want to protect it, no matter what." The Hokage chuckled.

"I see you already possess the Will of Fire. Very well, I will make you a genin if, and only if, you can produce an adequate shadow clone."

"Third Hokage-sama, isn't it usually just a regular clone?" Kakashi asked.

"It is usually a regular clone plus the years a student spent at the Academy. Since Sera-san has never been to the Academy and there's nothing on her record, the bar is a little higher." While they were speaking, I had formed my index and middle fingers of both hands into a cross.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three duplicates of me appeared in a white cloud. The Hokage clapped his hands.

"Good! Very good! Alright. From this moment on, you, Gekkou Sera, are an official shinobi of the Leaf!" the Hokage pronounced as he presented me with a forehead protector. I took it and shook his hand, not quite believing this was happening.

"You will be joining Kakashi's Team Seven, starting tomorrow," he told me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you for bearing the Will of Fire," the Hokage said, smiling kindly. "You're excused."

 **A/N**

 **This takes place before things get all complicated in Naruto, so the Third Hokage is still there. Yay! Sera's a real kunoichi! :-) Hope you like it so far!**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**


	16. Chapter 15

"Kakashi! Get up! You're going to be late," I yelled, pounding on Kakashi's door. I heard him groan.

"Sera...the sun's not even up yet..."

"I've been awake for hours! Let's go!" I replied. I was fully dressed, with my supply pouch full of shuriken, kunai knives, smoke bombs, and paper bombs. I had also already eaten breakfast.

"Go back to sleep!" Kakashi groaned. "You can come in, if you want," he added. I opened the door.

"I don't see why you need to wear your mask when you sleep," I said as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Just a habit," he answered, reaching out and pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured as he kissed me through his mask.

"Get up, lazy," I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, kicking off the covers.

~Page Break~

We arrived at the training grounds before Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue got there.

"So...are you going to act like I'm a stranger again?" I asked Kakashi playfully. In truth, I really didn't care, as long as he was mine when we were alone.

"I'm going to treat you like a student, no more," he answered, smiling. "It would ruin my image if I showed weakness for a woman." I snorted.

"So what are we doing today, _sensei_?" I asked.

"Some team building exercises," he said vaguely. "I need to make sure you four can function as a team."

"Kakashi-sensei!" I heard Naruto yell. "Oh, is Sera-san observing again today?" Sasuke and Sakura were with him too. Kakashi gave them a closed eye smile.

"No, as a matter of fact, Sera is joining Team Seven."

"EH?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Yay! Another girl!" Sakura squealed. (Inner Sakura: she better not steal Sasuke! Shannaro!)

"Humph," was all Sasuke said.

"So, to make sure you can function as a team, we are doing a modified version of the bell challenge."

"That again...?" Naruto said, disappointed.

"We already know the secret though, sensei," Sakura pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you can get the bells from me," Kakashi said, smiling. He held up three bells.

"One of you will lose, and you will assume the lowest position on the team," he said. "Ready? Begin!" We all jumped into the bushes.

"Okay, this is a team challenge," Sakura told me. She quickly recounted the events of the first time they had to get the bells from Kakashi.

"Okay, then I'll distract him, and you three grab the bells from him," I said.

"Hmm. That might work. It depends on how good you are," Sasuke said, seizing me up.

"Aw! Let's just go all out on him dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, and jumped out to run at Kakashi.

"Baka!" Sakura shouted. "Have you forgotten what happened last time?!" She jumped out after him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and strolled deeper into the forest. How the hell did they pass the teamwork test the first time?

There was no way Naruto and Sakura could beat Kakashi by themselves, so I jumped out to help them.

"Moon Style: Double Moon Swords!" I infused chakra into the moon's power, making twin glowing short swords, my preferred choice of weapon.

"Wha...wha...what the hell is that?" Naruto gaped at me.

"Shut up! I'll create an opening!" I told them, and charged at Kakashi. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise. I swiped at him, enhancing my movements with chakra, but he dodged easily. I heard Naruto make about ten Shadow Clones behind me(that kid has so much chakra!). They surrounded Kakashi and started throwing shuriken and kunai at him. Kakashi was forced to put away his book. Yes!

"Moon Style: Sharpened Moon Beam Jutsu!" Moon beams impaled Kakashi from above. Oh no. Did I over do it? Then...

Poof! A log fell where "Kakashi" was standing. Substitution! He got us.

"We totally had him dattebayo!" Naruto groaned.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking around frantically. Sasuke leaped down from a tree.

"I was waiting for an opening," he said calmly.

"Sasuke! Where's Kakashi?" Naruto demanded.

"How the hell would I know, loser?" Sasuke snapped. "I have Sharingan, not Byakugan."

"Let's not discuss this in the open," I suggested. We were standing in a clearing. We leaped into the cover of the bushes.

"Okay. Let's plan this out this time," I said. "When we find him, we'll meet him with a joint surprise attack. Hiding your presence is key, can you all do it?" They nodded. We put our heads together and came up with a reasonable plan.

~Page Break~

"There he is," Sasuke whispered. Kakashi was sitting on a rock by a stream, still reading. Sasuke used his Sharingan.

"He's the real one," he confirmed.

"Alright. Ready, guys?" I asked. The three of them nodded. I jumped down, weaving hand seals at the same time.

"Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu!" A big wave of water rose from the stream. As I prepared for my next jutsu, Naruto jumped down and fought Kakashi with kunai knives. Sasuke snuck behind Kakashi, and before Kakashi knew it, Sasuke had a mass of lightning chakra nature in his hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said. Kakashi was now surrounded.

"Moon Style: Moon Shield Jutsu!" I formed shields over Naruto and Sasuke to protect them from my next jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Electric Pool Jutsu!" The water crackled with electricity just as it rained down on Kakashi.

When the water cleared away, I saw that Kakashi had formed a wall of earth to protect him. It was partially broken down because earth is weak to lightning. Without letting Kakashi catch his breath, Naruto and Sasuke charged. As Kakashi leaped out of the way, Sakura jumped from a tree towards him. Naruto and Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai to distract him while Sakura succeeded in grabbing all three bells. She landed next to us.

"We win, Kakashi-sensei!" she said triumphantly. Kakashi looked up from where he crouched on the ground, panting a little.

"How are you going to distribute the bells, Sakura?" he asked.

Naruto grabbed a leaf from the ground, shouted, "Henge (transform)!" and transformed it into a bell.

"Now there's one for each of us," he said, beaming as Sakura handed the other two bells to Sasuke and me. Kakashi laughed.

"Alright, alright, you've shown me enough. You four can work more than sufficiently as a team." He smiled his adorable closed eyed smile.

"Training is over for today. We'll probably get some missions tomorrow, so make sure to rest up," he told us.

"Yes, sir!" we shouted in unison.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!" Naruto suggested.

"You just want an excuse to eat free ramen," Sakura said scornfully. Then she smiled at me. "But that's not a bad idea."

"I need to tr-"

"You're not getting out of it this time, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"Sera! Sakura! Help me restrain him!" he pleaded, as Sasuke struggled to wrench his arm free. I took his other arm. After all, we were a team. We had to stick together.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, I know Sasuke didn't learn Chidori until the Chunin exams, but it makes it more interesting when they know more jutsu. Anyways, I hope you like it so far! :-)**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**


	17. Chapter 16

"Old man! I'll have an extra large pork miso with extra pork on the top!" Naruto yelled as he lifted the curtain. "I'm going all out since Kakashi-sensei's paying."

"Naruto! Sit down first," Kakashi scolded.

"Don't worry! Coming right up!" the store owner, Teuchi, said brightly.

As we waited for our ramen to cook (Kakashi, naturally, didn't order anything), Naruto started asking me questions.

"How come I've never seen you around, Sera?" Naruto asked. I noticed that he'd already dropped the honorific. I shrugged, not sure how to answer.

"Do you mind if we just call you Sera?" Sakura asked politely.

"I don't mind," I said.

"I saw your Kekkei Genkai," Sasuke commented. "It's the first time I've heard of 'Moon Style.'"

"Yes, well, I've only just come up with it," I admitted. "It still needs some polishing."

"You created your own Kekkei Genkai?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Amazing!" Teuchi set down his bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Not as amazing as this, though!" Naruto said, his attention quickly shifting away from me. "Itadakimasu!" The ramen was just as amazing as it was last time. Kakashi chuckled.

"Eat up, Naruto. I'll train you if we have time again tomorrow," he promised.

"Wow! Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, his eyes shining. Did this kid ever speak in a quiet voice?

"Don't think you're special. I'm training all four of you," Kakashi amended.

"Great. More training," I muttered.

"That's not the right attitude for a newly minted genin!" Kakashi scolded, but his eye twinkled.

"Sera, do you want to come over to my house sometime?" Sakura asked suddenly. "I can invite Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. It'll be a girl's night!"

"Um...I'll think about it..." I said, surprised at the suddenness of her request. Sasuke quietly set down his bowl and got up to leave.

"Sasuke! You're leaving already?" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I finished. What am I supposed to do, wait for you, loser?" Sasuke replied of his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun's always like that," Sakura whispered to me. "He's so cool!"

"By the way, Sera, where do you live? We can walk you back," Naruto offered.

"Er...I...uh..." What was I supposed to say?

"Sera is staying in my house," Kakashi said. Both Sakura and Naruto raised their eyebrows.

"N-not because of what your thinking," I stammered. "I left my clan and came to the Hidden Leaf Village, and Kakashi happened to take me in!" Sakura eyed the tiny bruise on my neck that Kakashi left in the morning.

"And we'd better get going," Kakashi said, cool as ever. He left some money on the table and got up.

"I guess it's just you and me, Sakura-chan," Naruto said happily as we walked away.

"Idiot!" I heard the sound of Naruto getting punched.

~Page Break~

As soon as we got back inside his apartment, Kakashi pinned me to the closed door.

"Do you know how hard it was to hold back all day?" he growled, biting my neck.

"Kakashi! Don't make it visible!" I protested.

"Too late," he said, leaning back and admiring his work. He pulled down his mask and tilted my chin upwards. I could tell how impatient Kakashi was by how hard and desperately he kissed me. His fingers trailed down my back as mine raked through his hair. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I could feel myself getting wet.

"Kakashi..." I breathed as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pressing our bodies closer together. He carried me to the living room and set me down on the couch. He slowly stripped to his boxers, then tore off my shirt and pants. He untied his forehead protector and seductively pulled off his fingerless gloves. He ran his hands up and down my stomach. His warm fingertips sliding down my skin caused shivers to rack my body. He licked my neck. I arched my back, wanting him to stop teasing.

"Kakashi!" I put my hands on his bare chest and traced every muscle on his torso as I watched the tent in his boxers grow. He moaned as I ran my hands over his nipples.

Suddenly, he quickly stripped off my bra. He ran his hands over that newly exposed area, his tongue following close after. I archd my back again, pushing his face deeper into my chest. My chest wasn't huge, but each mound fit perfectly in Kakashi's hands. My underwear was growing more uncomfortable as the dampness spread.

I forced off Kakashi's boxers, freeing his erection, and stroked it lovingly.

"Sera...nngh..." Kakashi moaned as I gently fingered his balls. I could feel his cock pulsating, just before his seed spilled all over my hands.

He all but ripped off my underpants. I spread out my legs for him. Kakashi ran his nose up my inner thigh, but stopped just before my pussy. Then he did the same to the other leg.

"Ah...Kakashi!" I bucked my hips, impatient. He chuckled deeply. I could feel his breath in my most sensitive area, and I grew even wetter than I thought was possible.

"What do you want me to do to you, Sera?" he said in his deep, sexy voice as he slowly inserted two fingers into my opening.

"Fuck me..." I pleaded. "Ah!" His tongue had brushed the sensitive nub. He grinned, and played with it some more as his erection grew once again.

"Kakashi!" I screamed. I needed him, now! Finally, Kakashi ran to the bathroom for a condom. When he got back, he positioned himself at my entrance, and pushed in with one swift movement. This time, there was no pain, just intense pleasure as Kakashi pumped in and out at a pace so fast I had cummed in less than a minute. He continued fucking me, rough and fast.

"Sera...you're so tight," he groaned through gritted teeth. His hands were playing with my breasts as they bounced up and down from Kakashi's pumping. Kakashi yelled, and I felt his seed spreading inside me. But I wasn't done yet.

I took hold of his limp dick, stroking it with my nipples this time. Kakashi bucked his hips to make his member go further into my chest.

"Sera...this is amazing," he moaned, growing hard once more. Once he was fully aroused, Kakashi pulled out of my chest and entered my vagina again.

"Ah...Kakashi..." He sucked my breasts while pumping vigorously in and out of me. I raked my nails down his back, and from the intensified groans I heard from him, Kakashi loved it. I felt my walls tighten around his member inside of me, and at the same time, his member pulsated a little as we orgasmed at the same time.

Kakashi flopped beside me on his couch, too tired to even pull out his limp dick. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. His one hand played with my hair as his other stroked my butt.

"You have such a nice ass, Sera," Kakashi murmured, giving it a squeeze.

"You're such a pervert," I replied. We fell asleep next to each other on the couch.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I kind of sprung a lemon on you. I don't want this to becomes story that goes on forever, so I'll probably end it soon. The conflict was the fact that Sera was captured and wanted to escape, but that's resolved now, so the story should come to an end. I know it was a little short, but I wanted it to be a quick, sweet, short story. Hope you all like it!**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. :-)**


	18. Chapter 17

"Have fun at Sakura's," Kakashi said, kissing me through his mask.

"Don't miss me too much, I'll be back before midnight," I said, waving. Sakura had given me her address before we went on our missions today. They were all D rank missions, but it was so fun being part of Team Seven. Naruto and Sasuke butt heads while Sakura and I laughed at them. Our missions were rescuing a lost dog, weeding someone's garden (I don't know why she needed ninjas to do it for her), and tracking down a wolf that was killing a farmer's sheep.

"Sera!" Sakura cried as she threw open the door. She grabbed my arm and led me inside her house. In the living room, three other girls sat on the couch, drinking tea.

"Sera, this is Ino-"she gestured to a girl with a long, blonde ponytail-"Hinata-" a quiet, shy girl with long dark hair-"and Tenten," a slightly older girl with twin buns.

"Girls, this is Sera, the newest member of Team Seven!"

"Hi Sera!" Ino said brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Sera-san," Hinata said quietly, but not unkindly.

"Sakura told me all about you," Tenten said, waving. I waved back at all of them.

"You can call me Sera," I told them. Sakura gestured for me to sit down and handed me a cup of tea.

"So...how long have you been in the Hidden Leaf Village?" Tenten asked.

"I only came a few months ago, actually," I said. I told them about the Gekkou clan, and how Kakashi had saved me.

"Wow..." Hinata said. "That's amazing, Sera-s...I mean, Sera."

"You can harness the moon's power?" Tenten asked incredulously. "I wish I could do that! Then I could make all the weapons I wanted. I'm a weapons master," she added.

"By the way, how old are you, Sera?" Ino asked.

"I turned seventeen a few weeks ago," I answered. I hadn't told anyone about my birthday, so obviously, there was no celebration.

"You invented a totally new Kekkei Genkai," Sakura said. "The Hokage should at least make you chunin!"

"Jonin!" Tenten amended. We laughed.

Eventually, as it usually does when girls get together, the talk turned to boys.

"Sasuke-kun is sooooo cute!" Sakura and Ino squealed at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

"He's mine, Ino-pig!" Sakura snarled.

"Back off, Billboard Brow," Ino snapped back.

"I think Neji's pretty cute," Tenten said with a sigh.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured, blushing.

"Sera, I know you've only been here for a few months, but who do you like?" Ino asked. Shit. What was I supposed to say?

"I dunno, I mean, she lives with Kakashi," Sakura said, raising her eyebrows at me. Hinata looked closely at my neck.

"Sera, you're hurt," she said kindly.

"That's not a wound, Hinata, that's a love bite," Ino said smirking at me.

"Oh..." Hinata blushed.

"Who's the lucky guy, Sera?" Tenten asked.

"Um..."

"I think I know," Sakura said. "Kakashi's been smiling a lot more since you joined the team."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." I stuttered.

"Oooh, Kakashi, huh?" Ino squealed. "Your sensei!" I blushed deeply.

"I...it's not like that, guys..."

"If Sera doesn't want to tell, she doesn't have to," Hinata said quietly, but Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were already formulating ideas.

"I've seen the way you guys look at each other," Sakura teased.

"Is...is it really that obvious?" Shit, I gave myself away. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten smirked, knowing they got me.

"Girls can tell these kinds of things," Ino said airily.

"He's pretty old, isn't he?" Tenten added.

"He's only three years older than me," I defended involuntarily.

"And I bet he has all kinds of experience," Sakura said, waggling her eyebrows at me. My blush grew, thinking about yesterday after training.

"Is he a good kisser?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Hinata! I never thought you were interested!" Ino said delightedly. Hinata blushed.

"So...is he?"

"Yes...but I don't have anyone else to compare him to," I muttered.

"Aw...your first love!"

The girls teased me until it got late and we had to go home.

"Bye Sera!" They chorused. "Nice meeting you!"

"Tell Kakashi I said hi," Sakura said. "That is, if you have time." A final jab. I shook my head, smiling.

"See you later, guys," I said.

~Page Break~

"Kakashi, I'm home!" I called as I opened the door. I gasped. Kakashi had put candles all over the house, illumating it with a warm, flickering glow. The hallway was strewn with rose petals. Kakashi waited by the door, wearing a fancy suit and tie. His mask was, as always, still on his face. His forehead protector was off, but he kept his Sharingan eye closed.

"Kakashi, what...?" I stammered as he took my arm and lead me to the living room. I noticed he had changed the couch cushions. He handed me a glass of wine.

"I thought we could have a romantic night," he said, shrugging, as he took his own glass.

"It's gonna be hard to clean up those petals," I pointed out.

"Don't ruin the moment," he answered, tugging me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Cheers," he said in his cool, deep voice as he clinked his glass with mine.

"Kakashi..." He cut me off by tilting my chin up, pulling down his mask, and leaning in to kiss me. I opened my mouth automatically, and Kakashi's tongue slithered in. I could taste the sweet taste of wine on his breath as his tongue danced with mine.

Kakashi got up and put on some slow dance music.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes," I breathed, taking it. He put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his shoulders. He kissed me again as we rocked back and forth. His hands slipped down just a little to play with my ass.

"You couldn't control your inner pervert, huh?" I whispered against his lips. He smiled his closed eyed smile. The song ended, but we stayed holding each other, our lips never breaking contact. I played with his hair while he stroked my butt. Suddenly, Kakashi pulled away. His eye took a serious look.

"Sera. I know we've only known each other for a few months, and we've only acknowledged our love a few days ago, but..." I knew what was coming. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Will you marry me?"

 **A/N**

 **Oooooooooh...! I told you guys I was bringing this to an end! Hope you enjoy it so far. :-)**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Will you marry me? Will you marry me? Marry me? Marry me?" Kakashi's words echoed over and over in my head. I was shocked into silence. What was I supposed to say? I mean, I had only realized I loved him a few days ago. But once I realized it, I knew that I would never love anyone other than Hatake Kakashi. He was the man I wanted to spend my life beside. Kakashi took my shocked silence badly.

"Sorry...I know it's too sudden," he mumbled, starting to put away the ring. "I understand if-" I grabbed his hand before it reached his pocket.

"Kakashi...there's no other man I'd rather spend my life with," I breathed, pulling him closer. Kakashi's face filled with happiness, and he leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you, too," I replied happily.

~Page Break~

Kakashi and I waited at the training grounds for the rest of Team Seven to arrive. Kakashi had called everyone for a team training to "further strengthen our bonds as comrades."

"So...we're telling them?" I asked.

"Yeah...can't keep it secret once we have our rings," Kakashi said. I just loved his deep, cool voice. Of course, rings got in the way when you're a ninja, so I was wearing mine around my neck, tucked under my shirt, and Kakashi had put his in his pocket.

"Giving up on keeping your reputation intact?" I teased.

"You're so much higher on my priorities than keeping my reputation intact," Kakashi said, cupping my face with one hand and kissing me through his mask.

The kiss became intense, our tongues trying to reach each other through the cloth, Kakashi's hands running down my back, my hands tangled in his hair.

"Kakashi-sensei! And Sera! What's going on dattebayo?!" I heard Naruto yell. Sakura and Sasuke followed close behind. We broke apart. There was a little wet spot on Kakashi's mask, and he blushed a little, but when he spoke, his voice was as calm and collected as ever.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancée?" he asked nonchalantly. We showed them our rings.

"Fiancée?" Sasuke echoed, his usual aloof attitude shaken.

"Sera! You could've told me last night!" Sakura exclaimed, but her face was delighted.

"Well...he proposed after I came back..." I muttered.

"What? What? Since when...? How...? Why?!" Naruto spluttered.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get on with the training, shall we?" Kakashi suggested, pretending to be bored.

"No way!" the three of the shouted simultaneously. I shook my head.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura bombarded us with questions.

"You've only known each other for a few months, right?"

"How far apart are you in age?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Where's the wedding?"

"Who're you going to invite?"

"Are you going to have kids?"

Finally, Kakashi put his hands up.

"Okay, okay, enough. We'll tell you all the details when we work them out. Now, let's get some training in."

"No! We can suspend Team Seven's activities for now!" Sakura insisted.

"Yeah! You guys have a wedding to plan and stuff!" Naruto agreed.

"It's not like we're short on shinobi at the moment anyways," Sasuke added, to my surprise. He usually didn't care about anything.

"You guys...it's not such a big deal," I said. "We can still go on missions."

"We won't let you!" The three of them chorused. I shook my head, laughing. It was nice to have comrades that cared about you.

~Page Break~

Kakashi and I stopped by at Yamanaka's flower shop to order some flowers for the wedding. There was lots of squealing from Ino, and since Inoichi was there, there was also some shoulder clapping and hand shaking. Ino promised she could organize the flowers for us on our special day. We decided to have the wedding as soon as possible in the third training grounds. It was a lovely place, and it meant a lot to us.

Kakashi held my hand as we walked back to his apartment. It took a while because everyone who knew him and saw us stopped to ask why we were holding hands.

"Kakashi! Sera!" I heard the Third Hokage call. We turned around.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted him. The Hokage smiled at us.

"I heard the news! Congratulations," he exclaimed.

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head.

"But that's not why I stopped you," he said, taking something from behind his back. "Consider this an early wedding gift." No way! It was a chunin jacket and certificate!

"Hokage-sama..." I gasped. "Thank you."

"I watched you during your training and missions," he explained. "You have leadership skills, which is exactly what we look for in chunin. Good job, and, again, congratulations!" Kakashi hugged me.

"Good for you, Sera," he murmured into my hair. "Soon enough, you'll be a jonin like me." I laughed.

A summer breeze swept through the Village Hidden in Leaves. I looked around happily. The village that had become my home was bright and flourishing. My comrades were running around, spreading the news. And the man I loved was standing right next to me. I knew, then, that I had finally found my home.

 **A/N**

 **Is it over? Is it? Is it?! I think I'll add an epilogue. But yeah, it's basically done. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the overall shortness of the story.**

 **:-)I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**


	20. Epilogue

Kakashi and I were home from the hospital. It was a cool clear night.

"Koharu..." Kakashi cooed to our first child. Koharu was a beautiful girl with Kakashi's silver hair and onyx eyes. We were hoping she had my power, though. We brought her to the third training grounds, Koharu in my arms. Koharu sleepily stretched her tiny arm out into the moonlight, eyes still closed. The instant her fingers entered a moonbeam, her eyes flew open and she started laughing and waving her little limbs in the air. Kakashi and I smiled at her.

"She's going to make a great shinobi," I said, smoothing down her hair.

"As great as her mother," Kakashi replied, kissing Koharu's forehead. He leaned down as if telling Koharu a secret. "She became a jonin in record time."

"Better be as good as your father," I told Koharu.

"Let's not confuse her," Kakashi said, chuckling.

We went back to our apartment. We had expanded and added two rooms, one for Koharu and one for guests...or future children. I gently placed Koharu into the crib we bought and covered her with blankets.

"Goodnight, little one," I said gently.

"Love you," Kakashi said, poking her chubby cheeks.

Kakashi closed the door to our room behind us.

"You did a wonderful job with Koharu," he said, pulling down his mask and bringing me into a tight embrace.

"I've been through worse," I said stoutly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, that was the most pain I've been in," I admitted. "But it was worth it."

"Completely worth it," Kakashi said, capturing my lips with his.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," he answered immediately.

With Kakashi, my life was complete. Team Seven was getting better and better. I had a gorgeous daughter. My life...was perfect.

 **A/N**

 **Oh...so cheesy...maybe I should've just left it be. Oh well. Tell me if you don't like it, and I'll change it according to the reviews...or maybe just take it out all together. But anywayyyys...IT'S DONE! :D Thanks for reading and supporting me! Hope you liked it!**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**


End file.
